Magic Doesn't Change
Magic Doesn't Change (魔法は変わらない Mahō wa kawaranai) is a song that appears in Pretty Cure Shooting Stars: The Magic Of The Snowflake! A Winter Miracle!. The song is sung by the voice actresses of Amagawa Lucia, Tachibana Mahiru, Fukushima Kei and many more characters. Lyrics Amagawa Lucia Tachibana Mahiru Fukushima Kei Townspeople TV Size |-|Romaji= Kono toki ga watashi o imi suru mono o rikai shinai ka? Sore wa monogatari, yūjō no kaishi no kaishidearu Watashitachi wa kanzen ni muzukashikute kutsū o kokufuku shite mo ī Yori tsuyoku naru koto wa tadade wanai koto o shiru kotodearu Yurusu koto wa nan zōo to tsudzuku koto ga arimasu Watashi ga takusan sakendaga, watashi wa to susumu Purikyua Shūtingu Sutāzu! Nani o shitai to omoimasu ka? Mottomo mo yoi kettei wa nanidearu ka? Lucia/Mahiru/Kei Dearu hito no henkō, kokoro wa kawaranai Sore wa kore no yō ni yoi ka? Sore wa watashidearu koto wa yoi ka? Lucia/Mahiru/Kei Watashitachi ga inshōdzuketai to omou ga, mahō wa kawaranai |-|Kanji= この時が私を意味するものを理解しないか？ それは物語、友情の開始の開始である 私達は完全に難しくて苦痛を克服してもいい より強くなることはただではないことを知ることである 許すことは難憎悪と続くことがあります 私がたくさん叫んだが、私はと進む プリキュアシューティングスターズ！ 何をしたいと思いますか？最もも良い決定は何であるか？ である人の変更、心は変わらない それはこれのように良いか？それは私であることは良いか？ 私達が印象づけたいと思うが、魔法は変わらない |-|English= Don’t you understand what this moment means to me? It’s the beginning of a story, the start of a friendship We can definitely overcome hardship and pain To become stronger is to know that you’re not alone It’s hard to forgive, easier to go on with hatred Although I’ve cried a lot, I’ll move forward with the Pretty Cure Shooting Stars! What do you want to do? What is the best decision? People change who they are, but hearts remain the same Is it okay like this? Is it okay to be me? Although we want to impress, magic doesn’t change Full |-|Romaji= Kono toki ga watashi o imi suru mono o rikai shinai ka? Sore wa monogatari, yūjō no kaishi no kaishidearu Watashitachi wa kanzen ni muzukashikute kutsū o kokufuku shite mo ī Yori tsuyoku naru koto wa tadade wanai koto o shiru kotodearu Yurusu koto wa nan zōo to tsudzuku koto ga arimasu Watashi ga takusan sakendaga, watashi wa to susumu Purikyua Shūtingu Sutāzu! Nani o shitai to omoimasu ka? Mottomo mo yoi kettei wa nanidearu ka? Lucia/Mahiru/Kei Dearu hito no henkō, kokoro wa kawaranai Sore wa kore no yō ni yoi ka? Sore wa watashidearu koto wa yoi ka? Lucia/Mahiru/Kei Watashitachi ga inshōdzuketai to omou ga, mahō wa kawaranai Kinō wa rekishi de, ashita misuterīdearu Shikashi gifuto, sōiu monode sore wa aru ima kyō aru Mirai ni watashitachi no kokoro o akereba watashitachi wa ataerareta Watashi wa watashitachi ga eikyū ni jōshō dekiru koto o tashikameru Sore ga chīsaiga, kibō no honō wa tsuyoi Au koto irai, watashi wa shinpoda Purikyua Shūtingu Sutāzu! Nani o shitai to omoimasu ka? Mottomo mo yoi kettei wa nanidearu ka? Lucia/Mahiru/Kei Watashi no kokoro no uchi ni fukaku aru korekara no kessoku Sore wa kore no yō ni yoi ka? Sore wa watashidearu koto wa yoi ka? Lucia/Mahiru/Kei Watashi wa sakebi no kawari ni bishō shitai to omou, mahō wa kawaranai Nani o shitai to omoimasu ka? Mottomo mo yoi kettei wa nanidearu ka? Dearu hito no henkō, kokoro wa kawaranai Sore wa kore no yō ni yoi ka? Sore wa watashidearu koto wa yoi ka? Watashitachi ga inshōdzuketai to omou ga, mahō wa kawaranai |-|Kanji= この時が私を意味するものを理解しないか？ それは物語、友情の開始の開始である 私達は完全に難しくて苦痛を克服してもいい より強くなることはただではないことを知ることである 許すことは難憎悪と続くことがあります 私がたくさん叫んだが、私はと進む プリキュアシューティングスターズ！ 何をしたいと思いますか？最もも良い決定は何であるか？ である人の変更、心は変わらない それはこれのように良いか？それは私であることは良いか？ 私達が印象づけたいと思うが、魔法は変わらない 昨日は歴史で、明日ミステリーである しかしギフト、そういうわけでそれはである現在今日ある 未来に私達の心を開ければ私達は与えられた 私は私達が永久に上昇できることを確かめる それが小さいが、希望の炎は強い 会うこと以来、私は進歩だ プリキュアシューティングスターズ！ 何をしたいと思いますか？最もも良い決定は何であるか？ 私の心の内に深くあるこれからの結束 それはこれのように良いか？それは私であることは良いか？ 私は叫びの代りに微笑したいと思う、魔法は変わらない 何をしたいと思いますか？最もも良い決定は何であるか？ である人の変更、心は変わらない それはこれのように良いか？それは私であることは良いか？ 私達が印象づけたいと思うが、魔法は変わらない |-|English= Don’t you understand what this moment means to me? It’s the beginning of a story, the start of a friendship We can definitely overcome hardship and pain To become stronger is to know that you’re not alone It’s hard to forgive, easier to go on with hatred Although I’ve cried a lot, I’ll move forward with the Pretty Cure Shooting Stars! What do you want to do? What is the best decision? People change who they are, but hearts remain the same Is it okay like this? Is it okay to be me? Although we want to impress, magic doesn’t change Yesterday is history, and tomorrow is a mystery But today is a gift, that’s why it’s the present If we open our hearts to the future we were given I’m sure that we’ll be able to soar forever Although it’s small, the flame of hope is strong Ever since meeting you, I’ve moved forward with the Pretty Cure Shooting Stars! What do you want to do? What is the best decision? These bonds that lie deep within my heart Is it okay like this? Is it okay to be me? I want to smile instead of cry, magic doesn’t change What do you want to do? What is the best decision? People change who they are, but hearts remain the same Is it okay like this? Is it okay to be me? Although we want to impress, magic doesn’t change Video Category:Pretty Cure Shooting Stars Category:Songs Category:Image Songs Category:Insert Songs Category:Movie Songs